Mothernator
by Spidey2
Summary: why John has affinity for terminators
1. Chapter 1

Mothernator

By

Stefen Hagglund

Hello everyone, my name is Sarah Jordan Connor, but my friends and parents call me Jordan. I was named after my grandmother, Sarah Connor, who is dad's mom.

My parentage and family history is unique, as my family history begins here in the future. Weird, I know, try living my life, and see if you don't go crazy.

Anyways, as I was saying, my family history begins here in the future; here in 2032. My Father is John Connor, leader and general of the human resistance that took the name Tech-Com, which is short for Tech-Combatants; since we are embroiled in a war against a super intelligent AI known as Skynet, and it's various agents, such as Terminators, HK's, T-X's, and infiltration series terminators; such as I-950's and TOK-715's, which are hellbent on terminating every human in existence here on Earth.

Anyways, from my point of view, everything began six months ago. Dad had this crazy notion of having the resistance build their own terminators, using pieces of terminator endoskeletons and the various hardware such as their processor chips; that they hadn't melted to slag.

With the assistance of an captured and reprogrammed T-800 that had somehow avoided Skynet's call back home and to be melted down, and an captured and reprogrammed T-X; as well as with Mom's assistance, who WAS an captured and reprogrammed TOK-715 model terminator, but now a part of the resistance; the resistance began designing and building the prototype that would eventually become my great grandmother, Leeann Johnson-Reese. I told you my family was unique.

Anyways, basing the endoskeleton on another T-800's, and giving it the feminine look of an T-X's; they also married it to the tough hardened combat chassis of another TOK-715, giving the endoskeleton added tensile strength it wouldn't have had before.

Next came the design of the bio-mechanical artificial muscles and organs, which were designed by melding rubber and kevlar fibers with genetically engineered muscle fibers and organs that were designed to have an symbiotic relationship with the nanites taken from an T-1000 before it was melted down to slag and incorporated into Skynet's newest form of terminators, the T-X's, of which another was shut down and lifeless; allowing the resistance to sample, recreate, and reprogram the nanites.

The prototype's main processing power came from the microchips of an lifeless T-888, and another T-X that was lifeless as well; their plasma power generators damaged.

Before any of the chips or nanites could be used, they were first erased of all other programming; except for the basic operating systems needed for the terminator to function properly.

Next, came the design of the outer skin, eyes, and hair. Grandma was given an light-medium tanned complexion, sapphire blue eyes, and dirty blondish brown hair; each taken from a sample in Skynet's genetics database, and incorporated into Grandma at an terminator factory the resistance had captured and held earlier in the year.

She was given this look to not only differentiate herself from other terminators and T-X's, but to also make her have an passing familial resemblance to dad, Grandpa Kyle, and Uncle Derek; so as to not arouse Skynet's suspicions and make her a new target as well...

Once that was done, she was then given her mission after coming off the assembly line.

Her mission: To bring about the Rise and Joining of the Reese, Johnson, and Connor families. To help aid her in this mission, she was given the unique capabilities of conceiving and having children of her own due to her unique creation and the nanites regulating the symbiosis of her human and terminator halves. She was now truly the first ever true cyborg.

Her endoskeleton is made of an amalgam of Coltan, Steel, Titanium; Chrome, and Adamantium. Adamantium for hardness, Coltan for durability, Steel for strength, Titanium for density, and Chrome for it's metallic luster and shine, yet; her endoskeleton was made light enough to make her look like she weighed no more than 140 lbs. , when in fact, she actually weighs 450 lbs.

After receiving her mission, she was then lead to the temporal chamber there in the factory. Once inside, she knelt down on the chamber's transportation platform, her nude form revealed to everyone present as she knelt in the now classic crouching pose with her hands on the floor in front of her as an temporal bubble coalesced around her; surrounding her as the chamber powered up, and the temporal coordinates were being set.

A mere sixty seconds later, she was gone, transported via the bubble; into the past, the date, September 11th, 1976; twenty six years before Grandpa Kyle was born, and eight years before dad was born.

Fifty six years later (present day) dad sends Grandpa Kyle back to protect Grandma Sarah, and to become dad's father. No one ever knew for sure whether or not Grandpa Kyle knew of his relation to dad, but one thing is for sure, dad knew; as he had to send Grandpa back to make sure he was born.

A family history like ours would make anyone seem crazy to psychiatrists or psychologists, as was proven when Grandma Sarah was institutionalized after her encounter with the first T-800 sent back in time to kill her; in order to prevent dad from ever being born.

After that, Skynet sent a T-1000 back in time to kill dad when he was a teenager, but was thwarted once more when the resistance sent back an reprogrammed T-800 to protect dad at all costs. That was when dad, with the assistance of "Uncle Bob" (the reprogrammed T-800), helped Grandma Sarah escape the Pescadero Mental Institute, and was subsequently chased by the 100 sent back to kill her and dad.

No Sarah Connor, meant no dad. No dad, meant no resistance to fight back against Skynet, and it's agent terminators.

After defeating the 1000, "Uncle Bob" had dad lower him into the vat of molten steel inside an steel mill 30 miles outside of Los Angeles; effectively "Sacrificing" himself so Skynet can never come to pass.

But, during his battle with the T-1000, "Uncle Bob" had his left arm sheared off under a large heavy gear crank that turned one of the machines in the mill; which ended up resulting in the creation of Skynet by a weapons research division of the United States Air Force called CRS (Cyber Research Systems) after Cyberdyne Technologies went bankrupt After dad; Grandma Sarah, "Uncle Bob", and Miles Dyson ( the lead designer of the microchips that are incorporated into every terminator's cpu, based on the broken chip from the cranial portion of the first T-800, and the undamaged arm appendage of the first T-800 as well); severely damaged the Cyberdyne building by trying to blow it up, and succeeded, well; mostly succeeded anyway.

CRS was headed by Major General Robert Brewster, the father of Katherine "Kate" Brewster, dad's first wife before she died of cancer, and the only man who could've shut Skynet down for good had he not been killed by the T-X that Skynet had sent back in time to try and kill and once and for all.

Unlike last time, before she died, Kate sent back another reprogrammed terminator to protect both her younger self, and dad. This time though, the terminator in question, was an advanced model of the T-800 series; an T-850 series model that looked identical to it's earlier 800 counterpart, but given an more contemporary look; to blend in more easily with early 21st century society.

Before Skynet had designed and built the T-X series terminators, it's alternate counterpart had designed and built an series of prototype models that this Skynet designated the TOK715 series. This series of terminators was based on the likeness and dna of an now dead girl named Cameron Phillips, which Skynet extracted from her through human scientists it had captured, before killing her.

I wasn't long after that, about six months, that the resistance from that alternate timeline had captured and reprogrammed about eight of these Cameron model terminators, and sent them to us via an inter-dimensional bridge they had built and incorporated into their temporal chamber's housing matrix.

Armed with these new terminators, the resistance of this timeline sent one of the Camerons back in time to protect dad during his teenage and early years as an adult; to not only protect him, but help him become the man he is today. It is this Cameron that dad fell in love with a year after Kate died, and it is this Cameron who became more human the more time she spent being around people and learning their behaviors and mannerisms, and who eventually became my mother.

About four years after dad sent Grandma Leeann back in time, she met and fell in love with a man by the name of John Kyle Reese. She was able to experience emotions because she was given an experimental emotion chip when she was designed and built, which also acts as an pain receptor as well.

Grandpa John it seems, was in college at the time when he met Grandma Leeann, and was majoring in computer science, while minoring in a future field of scientific study; robotics.

After meeting Grandpa John, and realizing she could trust him, after getting to know him first; Grandma Leeann told him that she was an actual living breathing cyborg, and that she was from the future.

To prove to him she was telling the truth, in private, she used an butter knife to cut her left wrist open and pulled her skin back a bit to reveal her servos and motors controlling her motor functions in her left arm.

She then sewed the incision shut by using a needle and some 3-0 medical silk stitching she had obtained from an derelict ambulance to close the wound back up. She was able to do this, because she was programmed with all pertinent medical files detailing human anatomy, and basic combat first aid skills.

Ten years later, she gives birth to a baby girl, my great aunt; Erica Leeann Reese, who would later reject her destiny as an resistance fighter, and disown her parents after learning how different she was from other people.

After leaving home, Aunt Erica, while in college, met and fell in love with an young African American man named Marcus Maurice Johnson ("Maury" to his friends and family); who was also in college at the time, majoring in both computer science and robotics, and minoring in cybernetics.

Uncle Mark had coffee au lait skin, auburn brown hair and medium golden yellow honey brown eyes, which later gave Maureen her light Mocha skin when combined with Aunt Erica's medium tanned caucasian skin, and gave her her nut brown eyes; after combining the color of Uncle Mark's eyes, with Aunt Erica's own light brown eyes.

Combined with Aunt Erica's own wavy shoulder length almond brown hair, Maureen had shoulder length wavy auburn brown she keeps pulled straight and back into an ponytail.

Despite being reminded of her heritage through his studies, Great aunt Erica fell in love with Uncle Mark, and later married him before she later gave birth to an baby girl herself; my second cousin, whom they named Erica Maureen Johnson.

Ten years after Great aunt Erica was born, Grandma gave birth to Grandpa Kyle, five years after Great uncle Kyle was born.

Maureen was born twenty years ago, in 2012, and after being told her family's unique and diverse history, sought dad out; to help him in the resistance, and to become the resistance's 3rd top terminator expert, second only to Kate before she died; now 2nd to mom.

I was born two years after Maureen was, and I am now eightteen years old, and Maureen's right hand girl; helping her hack into Skynet's firewalls and breakdown it's defenses.

As for her build, Maureen has an lean athletic slightly muscular build, as she kept herself in shape as she grew up, and also because of her unique parentage.

Since I am of similar parentage, I too have an similar build and I.Q quotient.

When mom was transported to this timeline, her memory was erased an given new chips once she arrived; giving her all the info she needed to be kept up to date on this timeline and where it diverged from her old one.

Being the daughter of basically two cyborgs is not easy, especially if said daughter is the child of the supposed new "Savior" of Mankind, and part cyborg himself.

I guess Fate had a sense of humor, and a hand in dad's creation when he was born, since he and all who came before him and us; had the uncanny ability to create computer binary language, programs, and hack into most electronic firewalls that are built into every computer built from 2000-on.

I've gotta go for now, I'm needed in one of the new labs the resistance setup to design and build our own terminators; using the knowledge we gained after carefully studying and analyzing each of the fallen terminators we had captured.

Take care everyone, This is Jordan Connor signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Mothernator II: Rise of the Resistance

By

Stefen Gustav Hagglund

My name Erica Maureen Johnson, and this is the story of how the Johnson family has influenced the resistance. My cousin Jordan already gave you a bit of our family history, but not all of it, as I am the sole surviving member of my family, it falls to me to tell my side of the story.

I was born four years after mom and dad got married, on July 4th, 2012; a year after Judgement Day, the day Skynet launched it's attack on man, declaring war. When Judgement Day came, mom finally accepted what she was, and her destiny. As I grew up, she taught me how to fight, with both weapons, and hand to hand combat.

She and dad died, however, a week after I turned eightteen; as an terminator sent by Skynet, killed them. It took longer for it to kill mom, because of her unique parentage, being part terminator herself.

As she lay dying in my arms, as I had seen the terminator shoot her, she made me promise her that I would seek out my cousin; John Connor, as she and dad kept tabs on the family even though she disowned her parents; my grandparents.

Locating John was not easy, I had suffered many injuries along the way as I sought him out. When I left home, I had grabbed all of the family's history that they collected over the years, and stuffed it into my grandfather's (dad's dad, my Grandpa, Laurence "Larry" Johnson) old army duffle bag; along with the rest of my clothes I had taken with me.

While mom trained me how to fight physically, it was dad who taught me how to fight mentally, with technology; using the very things Skynet is made of, hardware and software.

He also taught me "Since you're going to be fighting a machine, you need to start thinking like one; since you're part machine yourself." "Rule number one of combat, to know yourself, is to know your enemy. Rule two is: To know your enemy, is to know his weaknesses, and rule three is: If and Whenever possible, never leave a comrade behind enemy lines."

Like Humans, Machines pass on their "dna" so to speak, making the next generation of machines stronger and more durable. This is why it seems so hard to defeat Skynet and it's forces, including it's allies like Asianet and Russianet.

Then there's Moore's Law, which really complicates things. Moore's Law states that for every two years that pass, computers and machines grow ever smarter and capable of doing things they hadn't been able to do before.

After meeting John, I had him give me all the current information he had on Skynet, and with that information; I began working on a virus that would be uplinked to Skynet via it's satellites, and disguised it as an terminator's operating system, so it would be easily accepted as an terminator uploading intel on the resistance.

After dealing that crippling blow to Skynet, John had me get to work on designing and programming our own version of an terminator's operating system, so it could then be downloaded into the chips we had taken out of fallen terminators and erased, before putting the chips into our own terminators; which we had built from pieces left behind from broken but salvageable terminator endoskeletons.

That was two years ago now, and I was there the whole time that John had Cameron and the resistance build my own great grandmother. I even had a had in her creation. Talk about an very perplexing situation to be in. Good thing I'm not a normal human being, otherwise time travel paradoxes would give me migraines.

Until he met me, John never knew he was part machine, he only figured that he was as smart as he was; because of how hard he had studied computers and learned how they work.

John also figured then that by the time he had been born, because so much human dna was passed down to him, he didn't have enough of the nanites left inside of him to give him the abilities that I had, but were re-incorporated into Jordan through her mother; Cameron, and through transfusions from me.

Those terminator endoskeletons that were not salvageable, were melted to slag before being reintegrated into new endoskeletons, which we are still building at the terminator factory we had captured earlier this year. These terminators are the "sisters" of Grandma Leeann, but without the bio-artificial organs and muscles.


	3. Chapter 3

Mothernator II: Rise of the Resistance

By

Stefen Gustav Hagglund

My name Erica Maureen Johnson, and this is the story of how the Johnson family has influenced the resistance. My cousin Jordan already gave you a bit of our family history, but not all of it, as I am the sole surviving member of my family, it falls to me to tell my side of the story.

I was born four years after mom and dad got married, on July 4th, 2012; a year after Judgement Day, the day Skynet launched it's attack on man, declaring war. When Judgement Day came, mom finally accepted what she was, and her destiny. As I grew up, she taught me how to fight, with both weapons, and hand to hand combat.

She and dad died, however, a week after I turned eightteen; as an terminator sent by Skynet, killed them. It took longer for it to kill mom, because of her unique parentage, being part terminator herself.

As she lay dying in my arms, as I had seen the terminator shoot her, she made me promise her that I would seek out my cousin; John Connor, as she and dad kept tabs on the family even though she disowned her parents; my grandparents.

Locating John was not easy, I had suffered many injuries along the way as I sought him out. When I left home, I had grabbed all of the family's history that they collected over the years, and stuffed it into my grandfather's (dad's dad, my Grandpa, Laurence "Larry" Johnson) old army duffle bag; along with the rest of my clothes I had taken with me.

While mom trained me how to fight physically, it was dad who taught me how to fight mentally, with technology; using the very things Skynet is made of, hardware and software.

He also taught me "Since you're going to be fighting a machine, you need to start thinking like one; since you're part machine yourself." "Rule number one of combat, to know yourself, is to know your enemy. Rule two is: To know your enemy, is to know his weaknesses, and rule three is: If and Whenever possible, never leave a comrade behind enemy lines."

Like Humans, Machines pass on their "dna" so to speak, making the next generation of machines stronger and more durable. This is why it seems so hard to defeat Skynet and it's forces, including it's allies like Asianet and Russianet.

Then there's Moore's Law, which really complicates things. Moore's Law states that for every two years that pass, computers and machines grow ever smarter and capable of doing things they hadn't been able to do before.

After meeting John, I had him give me all the current information he had on Skynet, and with that information; I began working on a virus that would be uplinked to Skynet via it's satellites, and disguised it as an terminator's operating system, so it would be easily accepted as an terminator uploading intel on the resistance.

After dealing that crippling blow to Skynet, John had me get to work on designing and programming our own version of an terminator's operating system, so it could then be downloaded into the chips we had taken out of fallen terminators and erased, before putting the chips into our own terminators; which we had built from pieces left behind from broken but salvageable terminator endoskeletons.

That was two years ago now, and I was there the whole time that John had Cameron and the resistance build my own great grandmother. I even had a had in her creation. Talk about an very perplexing situation to be in. Good thing I'm not a normal human being, otherwise time travel paradoxes would give me migraines.

Until he met me, John never knew he was part machine, he only figured that he was as smart as he was; because of how hard he had studied computers and learned how they work.

John also figured then that by the time he had been born, because so much human dna was passed down to him, he didn't have enough of the nanites left inside of him to give him the abilities that I had, but were re-incorporated into Jordan through her mother; Cameron, and through transfusions from me.

Those terminator endoskeletons that were not salvageable, were melted to slag before being reintegrated into new endoskeletons, which we are still building at the terminator factory we had captured earlier this year. These terminators are the "sisters" of Grandma Leeann, but without the bio-artificial organs and muscles.


End file.
